


Donatello and Irma (Fanart)

by Myst_Knight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture of Donatello and Irma, done in my pseudo-anime style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donatello and Irma (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the picture I use when promoting my Donatello/Irma fics at FF.Net/DevArt. Irma has been meganekko-ed for added cuteness. ;)


End file.
